Engaged
by 450animegirl
Summary: Miku and Kaito are engaged but Kaito ex-girlfriend Meiko unaproved and is making Miku's life a living hell until she gets what "right fully" hers. But will she really get it?
1. Chapter 1

Note i do NOT own vocaloid

Please click the links it adds that thing you need to a story Music!

Chapter one MIKU P.O.V

After Kaito nealed in front of me at the concert on stage to propose marriage everything has weird, but a new weird something i want to embrace because me and Kaito will forever be together now I lay on my bed in the apartment I shared with Luka and Gumi for 2 years now. Luka who is 25 and Gumi who is 19 are preparing for a nice karaoke party that we haven't done since me and Kaito got engaged. I hear the door open and i perk up Katio at the door i run to him barefoot and leap into his arms "There my Miku-chan!" he says holding me tightly Behind him is Meiko, Kamui, and the twins. "Hi guys" I say Meiko walks past me and sits on the couch just ignoring my presence "Miku we have great night ahead of us!" Rin says holding her steamroller toy since every one has to bring their symbol, My leak,Kaito's Ice Cream,Tetos French Bread. Which remind me she is coming aswell with Neru and Haku. Gumi give Meiko a beer and sits next to Kamui. Teto and the others come in soon as Luka sits down. "It raining hard out there!" says Teto as she goes to the bathroom to dry her hair. Soon as we all settle down we start with Gumi and Gakupo sing Aniimo next is Rin and Len "For you two lovebirds a song you two once sang together" Romeo to Cinderella . I smile at them for their performance and i lean on Kaito shoulder and he puts his my arm around me. Luka sings ievan Polkka which is one my favorites because every sings along and can hit the notes there. Kaito gets up and sing Cantarella through it kinda a sad song but it better than embarrassing me my the video of the world is mine and how bad i used to treat him. Kaito kisses me after he finishes and suddenly the stone Meiko gets up and starts playing Magnet when she sang it with Kaito when they were dating and the fans screamed for them to sing it after me and luka started that. "She probably drunk" Katio whispers to me so that i don't become upset and her or him I lean on him just looking at Meiko crush me for doing something like that I knew that after me and Kaito were dating she started to dislike me but this act she must hate me! Neru and Teto pull me up so we can sing triple baka which doesn't lift my spirit so Luka and Rin keep me up to sing Onii Yuukai which only embarrassed me when Kaito was willing to sing his part. After the karaoke night Rin and Haku talk about the concert I missed. Rin a childish figure only 19 and Haku who is 25 are different to me and when Meiko walked by the corner of my eye I saw Kaito with her walking into a room , I saw Kaito with her walking into a room. I didn't say anything to Haku or Rin. "Miku what's going on? You blanked out." Rin says to me. "Huh?" I say still looking at the door that was shut. After 15 minutes and i said good bye to everyone, Luka is staying over Haku and Neru's home to watch a movie and Gumi is going over Gakupo's house. Meiko and Kaito finally get out of the room and I'm sitting on the couch pretty much asleep but i do hear Meiko "Look at her, anyways consider it" And she left Kaito walks over to me and says "I know you're awake I know you well" "Then why would you be in there for so long with Meiko" Kaito starts to pet my head "She wanted to talk to me Miku I'm in love with you no one else." I scoot away from him and cover my face. "What did you do in there?" I ask him, but he just scoots closer to me. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THERE!" I screamed then cover my mouth. "She told me there was a tour she was doing around the time for our wedding and she wanted me to consider going with her because of the money it could be good for us" I want to stop him but I just sit there waiting "She said she wanted to ignite and old flame in between us and she kissed me...i" "That's enough Kaito" I say just realizing that i was crying badly. "Miku-chan" Kaito says about wipe the tears from my eyes. "GO AWAY!" I yell because it only make it worse. I struggle to get up but i fall to the floor quickly "I...I...Hate you...get...out" the words i regret but there is no going back. Kaito eyes widen then he goes back into a sad look and kneels next to me and holds me. "I'm letting you get away from me so quickly" and he kisses me that it his poison is in my blood i can't resist but this time I do. I pull back as quickly as i can "No..." I say shaking badly "I said...get out...i hate you" Kaito looks at her. "Miku Hatsune you said you would marry me when?" "January 1st 12:00 A.M" I answer. "and I promised to never leave you and that means now" he says this time picking me up and kissing me leading me to my room though we didn't do anything I kept on fighting him to stop and go away but Kaito is persistent. The next morning I'm pressed against his body, "I love you" he says as soon as he wakes up. I remember what happened still very mad. "I well I still hate you" I say sitting up but before I can get out of the bed Kaito grabs me and pulls me back to him "Well I guess you can't leave until you think otherwise" He whispers and kisses me. I let out a laugh and kiss him back. "Fine I hate that you alway make me love you" "Thats better my Miku-chan" Kaito says. We stay there in that same spot for a hour until Gumi knocks on the door for me to get up. "I'll see you at the Taylor at 5 my princess?" Kaito asks "Of course my prince" I say and kiss him one last time before he goes to the window. "I forgot to ask, why do you use the window?" Kaito smiles and says "If I didn't what fun would that be." he replies as he lands on a neighbor's balcony the climbs down from a pole. I get ready to meet up with Rin and Teto who are pleaded to buy my shoes and dress with me. "I'm off" I say to Gumi and Luka before the leave. When I get there Meiko standing there and all i remember my fist in her jaw. I'm on the ground bleeding looking at Rin and Teto holding back Meiko though she is close to kicking my face but i can't move back so I turn and it's Len with his hand on my shoulder. "What happened Len" Len looks at me. "You punched Meiko she slammed you to the ground." "You bastard!" Meiko is yelling at me then another person in front of me Gakupo. "Where's Kaito" I ask and Meiko stops for a second and headbutts Teto and Rin and kick me in the face. "It's always about you and Kaito huh? You brat! You don't deserve him! You had an affair with him didn't you while we were still dating huh? Well" Still in very much pain I whimper "N...no" "Lies" Meiko says and kicks me towards Len who is so shocked he doesn't move. As soon I screamed Kaito is holding in his arms closely. "Meiko." Kaito says to Meiko and she stops and again kisses him and slamming out of his arms. "Stop!" He says firmly and pushes her aside and walks away with me in his arms. Meiko just leaves saying "You will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Katio is wiping the blood of off my face; I stay silent. "What happened Len had to call me I ran all the way here without stop" Kaito said. I lean into him and start to cry, the pain in my nose,my whole body aches and all I can think about Meiko trying to take what I love most, Kaito. "Ka...Kaito" I mutter.

"Yes Miku?"

I look at him who has a worried look on his face. "I punched her" I start telling him what happened and Kaito embraces me. "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you I'll..."

"NOOO" I scream at him. "She'll kiss you again, touch you ,say she loves you not listening to what you're really saying!" I cry. "Miku-chan" Kaito whispers then gets back to treating my face. "I love you so much and I'll do anything to please you, I won't go." I look at him but I can't smile...or breathe I start to pass out saying "A..i...r"

I wake up in a hospital with Kaito asleep still holding my hand tightly. A nurse walks in. "How are you felling Ms. Hatsune? The doctor said you lost a lot of blood and this fellow gave as much blood as he could, he never left the hospital and we couldn't say no to him staying after visiting hours." I smile at Kaito and kiss him and his eyes flutter fixed on me quickly. "I'm so glad you're okay you been out for 4 days" he says. I hug him tightly and the next day I left only to see Meiko again.

"Awww she's not dead"

"That's enough Meiko, leave me and Miku alone" Kaito says pulling me in so he can put his arm around me.

"We'll see about that" she says walking past me.

I look at Kaito who is still angry and hug him.

"Miku..." he tries to began but back to my normal self and pull him across town to the place where we danced to cantarella, I let out a smile and grabs Kaito hands and start to dance with him. As we dance I start to hum cantarella and Kaito begins to sing

_Rusting from time_

_The chains fall apart_

_You run away_

_With no place to go_

_The seconds_

_Echo by_

_The more you try to fight_

I quickly stop as soon as I hear a giggle coming from Rin, Teto, and Luka.

"Miku-chan your back!" Rin cheers not hesitating to almost tackle me.

"Yeah I'm okay Rin." I reply. Teto laughs and runs up. "I'm sorry for what happened we tried to not let her come over there but as you can see" She shows me scratches on her arms and look at Kaito who is right angrier than ever and quickly look back at Teto when he looks at me.

"I'll be back" Kaito says and walks away. It's to even say anything because If I do I feel like we would just argue. "Lets go look for wedding dresses!" I cheer and Rin and Teto look at each other.

"Miku, no it's not the best plan Meiko still around and she's stronger when she is drunk" Rin says.

"Yeah, Miku lets wait for tomorrow okay?" Teto adds. I sigh and nod and watch as they live but Luka is still there. "Didn't you come together?" I ask. Luka smiles and walks up to me.

"We live together we can just walk home together anyways." I forgot that and I smile to Luka and I go back to long time ago during I could even think about that I would be singing with Kaito on stage since he and Meiko were the first vocaloids in our band but I soon was the leader when were made the new prototype of how we would do things. Anyways I remember me in high school and Luka was always helping me study I was teased by the other students who thought I dated a older person and who was female. Though I wasn't ever hurt because I had enough friends to talk to like Rin and Len who were a grade lower than me but that didn't matter. For a while there were many stories of me in love with either Len or Luka but I never noticed if they actually did until I graduated The day I met Meiko was when the school had a talent show exclusively for musicians It was for new members for Vocaloid. Len, Rin, Luka and I signed up and sang Kocchi Muite baby. Meiko impressed joined us to Vocaloid as fast as she could. A week later we sang our hearts out on our first concert and I met Kaito I thought he was cute but I like Meiko and the others beat him up for his perverted comments. He grew from that a while ago.

"MIKU!" A scream comes from Luka and I snap back looking at her. I dozed off I guess. "What time is it?" I ask her.

"eight at night we fell asleep we need to get back home" Luka responds and we rush back.

When we get back Gumi is sitting at a table with our fellow band members.

Neru:21

Haku:25

Yuki:14

Rin 19

Len 19

Gakupo 25

Lilly 23

Piko 17

Lilly 21

SeeU 20

Oliver 17

Kaito 25

Meiko 25

"Miku-chan!" says a childish voice from Oliver but it is just my imagination he is 17 not 12. "Hey Oliver!" I say but her doesn't look at me. Instead he focuses on SeeU. I sit at the end of the table and Luka next to me. "I missed the meeting didn't I" I say shyly. Kaito hasn't looked at me well no one did like I'm a witch. "No" says SeeU "but you were 10 minutes late. I flew over from south korea for you and your late for the meeting you set." I look down and Luka passes the folder that has all of my things in it.

"Well, starting off the August concert songs haven't been discussed.." I look at everyone then finish my sentence. "The topic is pain." Meiko stands with her folder and starts to speak. "I can agree on that but it is too dark for right now the winter concert might be a better time, a better topic would be..." I get up out of anger and scream at Meiko. "But I'm tired of these happy songs! Do I look like i'm happy?" Kaito now gets up and tries to stop my yelling. "Miku it's possible but..."

"But what! I don't want to hear it from my own finacee!" I give him a cold look and walk to my room and lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am crying in my room, a knock on my door comes but I can't help to unlock the door for Kaito, but it wasn't him, it was Oliver, SeeU, and Yuki. I stare at the ground sadly wondering why didn't Kaito come. "Miku..." SeeU starts. "Don't Miku me! you probably know what happened anyway you're taking the side of the person who..." A hard pain hits me and it's Yuki's hand I remember being only nine but she's 14 now and she is still a like powerful. "Don't you say that Onee-chan!" she yells and Oliver joins in. "I want the bubbly you back Miku you would feel the same if you were in Meiko position they were dating for the longest time and broke up suddenly. And Kaito quickly fell for you Meiko just finally cracked." I start to sing Love is war quietly and Oliver and the others sit and listen and walk away. I get it now I am now cracked and I will patch this up quickly this will be war.

I pull myself back together and make my way to the table, people notice me now but I don't notice as I should. I start a list of songs for the concert.

Matryoshka- me, Rin,Len,Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka,Kaito

Judgement of Corruption-Kaito

Witch:Luka

Though I continue with the sad songs then look at Kaito who is looking down.

Now happier songs.

Raindrops:Oliver

The world is mine: Me

yada yada yada

So at the end of the meeting we come to an agreement and when most of the people leave. I don't really drink but today I thought just one would be when Meiko tries to talk to Kaito I walk over there and sit on Kaito's lap. "Kaito-sama~" I start with a quivering voice. I notice Kaito is really confused and can't respond really, and since my back is to Meiko I can't tell what she is doing but she's drunk and needs to put her arm around Kaito. "Kaito why be with her when you can be with me?" She says. Now not knowing my next move like Kaito who didn't move. I put my arms around his neck and Kiss him and were both fall out the chair. Gumi and Luka pretend to not notice and continue cleaning the living room and then they go to their rooms. Kaito who is now finally figuring out what to do grabs me and pulls me into a room. "Aww Kaito-sama" I say thinking what's going to happen in my room. Kaito looks at me shocked and tells me to stay there so he can get Neru to drive Meiko home. I wait on a chair next to my bed and as soon as Kaito gets back he looks at me. "Your drunk aren't you?" He asks. I get up wobbly and look at him. "Am not! Are you trying to make me sleep so you can cheat on me with Meiko!" Kaito flashes an angry face and grabs both of my wrists slamming me into a wall, I blankly look at him I feel a rush of anger and fear, I go with what pops in my mind and start talking. "You heard me I won't take it break up with me then!" Kaito starts to grind is teeth then I hear him yell for the first time yelling at me angrily. "Stop it dammit this is why me and Meiko broke up she turned crazy! She was drunk and tried to attack every girl I talked to because she thought I would cheat on her like my heart is a game and I give up on it or finish the game entirely. I will never break up with you!" I am starting get my senses back a enough to say this which I was feeling. "Lets not get married then lets wait! I hate this feeling it was never like this all the pressure!" Kaito who now lets go of me and looks at me like i'm a stranger. "Fine, Hatsune lets not get married let's wait." Kaito opens the door and leaves slamming it behind him. Luka rushes in as soon as the door closes and I get a glimpse of Gumi talking to Kaito and a faint sight of tears. "Miku are you okay!?" Luka says and sits next me. I nod emotionless the the tears from my eyes are coming down anyways. Luka brushes the hair out of my face. "I hate him" I say "I hate him because I can never be happy in this" Luka looks at me sternly. "You're lying all those times when you were running around smiling happier than anybody I know saying that you and Kaito are together or get married. All those times when you and Kaito sang Romeo to Cinderella together and laughed at how it annoyed the crap out of me and Gumi and everyone around you guys. The time when you and Kaito would dance for free near a park to Cantarella which Kaito wrote for you. When you begged me to let you and Kaito sing Magnet together though Meiko and Kaito, Rin and Len and others sang it together already." I look at her. "How many months ago was that?" I ask. Luka gets me at this point when she said the last month. I sigh and tell Luka I'm not going back in there and she replies with she wasn't expecting it.

A month later me and Kaito have talked but he has been busy lately and refuses to tell me why. I haven't built myself up to tell him I'm sorry and we should get married but I'm afraid of what will happen. I pretty much already lock myself in my room except for concerts. Kaito still comes to check on me once in awhile. Rin and Luka come into my room one day and dragged me to a park full of cherry blossoms. I look at them as there still dragging me to though the field. I find a Meiko and Kaito going over vows. I stare looking at them and notice a green stand of hair from Meiko and a blonde hair from Kaito. I walk up to the both of them and bash their heads together and the meiko wig comes off and there's Gumi and the kaito wigs comes off and theres Len. Gakupo comes up from behind and says. "You don't want this to really happen right you need to talk to Kaito, Meiko is already too close to Kaito as it is and Kaito doesn't notice. I look at Gakupo. "He went on tour with her" everyone nods and I decide not to cry. "Rin, Len get me speakers and ask our high school if we can sing on the roof tops. Luka, Gakupo I need you to get Kaito on his way back here as soon as possible." Luka asks how and I tell him to lie. "Gumi come with me." Gumi and I run back to the apartment and I change into my mini skirt, boots, tie, shirt. Gumi in her stage clothes to grabs a radio for me. We drive back to the high school and Rin and Len are set up and a crowd of students are standing at the entrance to hear me sing. I plug the Radio into the speaker and I hear the Magnet of Meiko and Kaito from when they were live 3 hours ago. I stand there and I see a helicopter which has Kaito and Meiko standing there. I turn off the radio and began to sing love is war.

The grey clouds, the monochrome clamor

The sunlight casts a shadow, the twilight changes color

The world blurs; even so, will I still love you?

I know this - but what should I do?

How can I, what should I...

What an idiot... I am

Let's go, this is war

I see that your happy with somebody else

Ernest love is a sin

I'll show you my feelings

I hear Kaito on a speaker. Singing his version.

I tried to yell out, but this voice is weak

No matter how much I raise my voice, It probably still won't reach you

Ah, before I realize it, the dawn is already coming. Time, please stop

I cannot make you understand my feeling, what can I do

How should I proceed

I can see you who I cannot reach

Therefore

I grab my megaphone and yell at Kaito with the lyrics and vice via.

Katio: I will protect you, this is a war Miku: I'm fighting, shooting for the heart

Whatever it takes, there is no time to choose means Miku: I didn't choose this way

In order to let you understand the extend of my love Miku: I'll show you how my skirt flutters

I will protect you with all my might Miku: And steal your gaze away

Prepare for the final blow Miku: Prepare for a counterattack

The battle is not yet over Miku: I'm fighting a losing battle

Love is war Miku: Love is blindness

Until this song reaches you Miku: Your kiss opens my eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for what is next I see that Luka and Gakupo made it over here as well. The crowd didn't seem to notice me and Kaito having an agurement then before I began Matryoshka kaito starts another song.

Staring back at you

Staring back at me

Inside of our own closed off world

Acting oblivious

But yet we both pretend

That our intoxication might be sensed

As time passed by

I feel that my heart

Must keep hidden

So I may approach

I heave a sigh

Because around you

I feel far from myself

In my ordinary love, my heart pounds

And I,

Will set up my trap for you

Even though I'm eagerly

After you

I won't leave any trace

Things are not this clear

My words seem all sincere

And you begin letting your guard down

There's something you should know

About this deep drug

You thought you could drink it down

Rusting from time

The chains fall apart

You run away

With no place to go

The seconds

Echo by

The more you try to fight

Let me just say, inside of you, I see

Myself

Hiding in your memories

To be linked with the scent of your sweat

I might

Merely be affected

In the tight space Kaito is even trying to dance the music Meiko still standing there angry.

In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I

Will set up my trap for you

Even though I'm after you, all I hear...

A shove from all my friends makes me sing the part.

"Please capture me"

Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself

Hiding in your memories

To be linked with the scent of your sweat

I might merely be affected

I look away from Kaito and Let Gumi and Gakupo finish the calling to Kaito I began to leave the school and I hear him. "MIKU MIKU!" I turn around and Kaito bear hugs be and tightly. I began to cry and Kaito holds me closer. "I'm sorry Miku-chan" I realize that this isn't Kaito it is Meiko their voices don't even sound the same and I believed it was him. I break from the hug. "Wow that took you long enough." I began to get my fist ready for a fight because I am not holding back not now. "I used to look up someone like you how awful for me." Meiko charges at me and grabs my hair and slams me into the wall I faint.

I wake up and Neru and Haku apartment Meiko is there drinking which scares me because she would do anything to me that pops in her mind while she is drunk. "You want to know the biggest mistake I ever did?" Meiko asks. I know what she is going to say "When let you and the others into the band" But what she really says surpises me. "The day I let and I break up." I look at her prepared for a story.

"Around this time me and Kaito two band expanded to you, Luka, Len, and Rin. By this time you were falling for Kaito and I kept a tighter grip and when any one had talked to him I felt as if is charm would make anyone fall in love. At one point I went out of my mind and confronted him. Like you from what I heard a few months ago. He was upset with the thought and I broke up with him I didn't want to do anything with him though I still loved him but I felt I couldn't back out on what said. Then Kaito who felt the same way saw another light, you he fell for you faster than I could make up my mind and tell him how I felt, You had him and for a long time I beared with it and then the pain of an old patched up wound became new, when you and Kaito were getting married. I hated you and I wanted you dead. You had what I wanted with Kaito and then I decided I was going to make you crazy like I was and have Kaito like I did."

I look at Meiko with my eyes watering. "I'm sorry but I" Meiko covers my mouth and speaks "Don't be just don't make the same mistake" I get up and try to run to Kaito. "Yo squrit I'll drive you there you not going to be able to run" My body shivers Meiko driving is like a roller coster, go faster don't stop for anything and shortcuts. This once will I ever say yes.

After an awful ride I fall out of the car and Kaito is there at the airport he has a tour with Gakupo, Len, Oliver, and Piko. "KAITO!" Meiko yells since I am on the ground with my head spinning. I notice that she wasn't yelling for his attention it was for his protection.

Time is going slow I get up and I began to try to run. It hurt every second but I go faster running to Kaito I was so close to his muffler to pull him out the way. Two loud noises happen around me. Meiko dodged a bullet with her car and I look at Kaito who thought I was hurt and tries to cover me but...he falls, shot. Some of the blood is on me and Gakupo looks for the person who shot Kaito and Meiko and Len calls the police. "Kaito Kaito Kaito" is all I say crying and Meiko who sits there watching in the plane. Kaito eyes move while they're closed so at least I know that he is alive. "M..." Kaito tries to speak. "Don't Ummm... Number 1 Princess in the world so you know how to treat me by heart get it?" I began to sing softly and Kaito tries to move so I don't freak out any more than I am. The ambulance comes and lets me and Meiko in with them on the way to the hospital.


	5. UPDATE 513

Hey guys, I havent posted anything for over a year and it's time to get back into the writing world

This week you should see a new chapter

Also I will post a new story that was on my wattpad page  7119448-apoclapse#.UYcafsqXmSo

So Lets look forward to the future!

450animegirl


	6. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks Kaito's still in the hospital, I visit him time to time but it hurts to much to see him his last memory of me is when we fought. News reporters asked Meiko and me about the shooting but we say nothing. Here I am now sitting in front of a blank t.v Len and Gakupo still had to do a concert and they just came back. Luka is leaning on Gakupo kissing him on the cheek every once and a while, Rin's head is on Len's lap and he's petting her hair. "What happy couples." I say under my breath. Luka noticed how upset I am and stops. "Sorry Miku it's just we were worried about them too." Miku I shrug. "I know it's okay." I say putting on a fake smile. Rin looks up and frowns, "No it's not we should be helping you right now it's terrible for us to just ignore what happened to Kaito." I try to reply and then the phone rings. "Hello?" I ask. "Ms Hatsune, Mr Shion should be waking up soon just in case amnesia happens we wanted you to be the first one she sees." I smile and nod. "Yes Yes I'm come straight away!" I shout and hang up and look at the guys. "I gotta go!" I shout excited and I throw on my shoes and run down the stairs.

When I make it to the hospital Meiko's already there. Though Meiko was helpful a while ago I still don't want to trust her. "Meiko what are you doing here?" I ask in a sincere voice. "I wanted to see if Kaito was alright." "Well the doctor said he would be asleep for another week or so." I lie, "so it's better that you just leave and waste your time." Meiko looks at me. "Well I should just make sure I'll stay for a little bit longer." "But you'll just be wasting you time." I shoot back. "but I want to be sure." Meiko says. "But I want to be alone with him!" I shout. "Mko." Me and Meiko look at Kaito. Did her said my name or Meiko's? "Meeko" He mumbles again this time moving his hand. "Meiko." Kaito says louder. Feeling awful I back up and sit on the chair next to the bed. Kaito opens his eyes and looks around the room. "Meiko?" Meiko gets up and grabs his hand. "I'm here sweetheart I'm here." "I'm glad." Kaito said. I glare at Meiko clutching my hand. "Miku your here too." Kaito says looking at me. "You forgot about me huh." I ask him. "No I said you're Miku Hatsune." I shake my head. " You forgot about me I can't blame you." I get up and I notice I'm tearing up. "Miku what are you talking about." Kaito asks trying to sit up. I look at Meiko and walk up to her. "You planned this? YOU DID THIS!" I scream. Meiko lets out this satisfied smile. I glare at her and slap her hard. "Damn you!" I yell before running out of the hospital in tears.

A week later, me and Luka are on the swings at the park. "I said yes Miku I so excited!." Luka says looking at the ring on her finger. "When are you going to buy a wedding dress?" I ask. "Next month after the big concert we had the meeting about." I nod. "We have alot of people coming to that one huh." I say. "Miku!" I hear a yell. I look up to see Kaito he's walking fine. "Kaito.." I say I want to run and hug him but I know he doesn't remember. " I knew I would find you here, Luka may I have a minute with Miku?" Kaito says. Luka nods and goes to the car starts listen to some music. "Soooo... are you alright?" Kaito asks me. "Fine." I said. "Then why did you attack Meiko?" I look at him. "She didn't tell you?" I ask. Kaito shakes his head.

"Well...Once upon a time there was this couple and boy and a girl. The boy just broke up with his girlfriend. Now the boy had a crush on a new girl and they became a couple. The boy finally proposed at a concert exactly on new years. The girl loved him and wanted to be with him forever until...well the ex didn't like that and then decided to win the boy back by attacking and destroying the girl's mind and body. The girl got more angry and started to fight with the boy and even put off the marriage the girl who was angry and sorry decided to sing her anger out on the rooftops of a building the boy came back and sang to her as well he never wanted to lose the girl. So the girl when to go see the boy and the ex who acted like she was her friend that day drove her there. The girl came to an airport to say sorry before he left and then..." I notice that tears are streaming down my face. "And then..." I mutter "I lost him." Kaito reaches his hand to wipe my face and I quickly hug him. "I lost him! If I didn't fight with him if I didn't fight with him If I wasn't so self centered It all my fault." I sob. "Miku?" Kaito says petting my hair. "Who did you lose?" I stay quiet, he won't believe me he won't just marry me he doesn't know that he doesn't have feeling for Meiko anymore. What do I do?


End file.
